Sisters Forever
by QueenElsaTheFab
Summary: Elsa and Anna are two ordinary sisters, living in the Arendelle Castle. But a shocking discovery that threatens to harm their relationship will bring them closer than they've ever been before. (Some Elsanna in later chapters)
1. Chapter One-Sister Adventure

**((Hey guys, sorry I've been off for so long. I graduated and then got writer's block! I**

 **l'll be writing a lot more now.))**

It was a crisp Arendelle spring morning, and Elsa was sitting high up in the castle in her office, signing papers. Her feather scratched on the paper as she signed her name on the papers.

Nervously playing with her hands, Anna paced back and forth outside her sister's study.

"Come on Anna…" Anna said to herself. "What's making you so hesitant? It's just Elsa." She eventually gathered up the courage tap her knuckles against the wood of the door in the familiar tune she always used, so Elsa would know it was her.

"Come in!' Elsa called with a smile. She knew that knock well. Elsa turned around to face the door, looking forward to seeing her sister.

Releasing the breath she was holding, Anna opened the door. The light from the sun hit her in the face, but it was somewhat dimmer than the light in the hallway. Was she apprehensive? Yes. Did she know why? No. But she slipped through the opening in the door to shut it behind her and greeted the young monarch in a cheery tone. "H-Hey Elsa."

A wide smile crept across Elsa's face.

"Hey Anna!" Elsa replied, opening her arms for a hug. "How are you?"

Anna couldn't help the cheek-splitting grin that broke out on her face. Her heart fluttered, as she let herself be enveloped in her sister's arms.

"I'm alright. I-I haven't seen you all day. I missed you…" Anna trailed off as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's slim torso and squeezes her.

"Yeah. I had a huge stack of paperwork. It was crazy. Thank goodness I'm done." Elsa replied

"You're tellin' me." The redhead stated. A lazy lopsided grin decorating her face. "Are you done for the day? I really wanted to spend some time with you."

Elsa's face crept into a wide grin. "Indeed I am. What would you like to do?" She pulled Anna's head to her chest, feeling her heart beat against Anna's head.

The rhythmic beating of the queen's heart was enough to calm Anna's racing heart. The gentle rise and fall of the older woman's chest with each breath seemed to slow down time.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk through the gardens, or we could have a picnic if you're hungry. Anna offered shyly.

Elsa thought for a moment. "I'm thinking of having a chocolate picnic. Are you up for that, my snowflake?"

"I'm always up for chocolate!" Anna nodded enthusiastically. Obviously a chocolate picnic would be perfect, because chocolate was life to her. Anna's smile never left her lips when around Elsa. And her nickname of 'snowflake' was enough to make her melt. There was something so pure and innocent but also so bonding about Elsa, calling her anything other than her name.

"I knew you were." Elsa chuckled. "I packed a basket in the kitchen. Shall we fetch it?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" Anna nodded, looping her arm through Elsa's as they began to make their way to the dining hall. They skipped down the hall and grinned at each other, the memory of doing this as children, echoed in their heads.

They came to a stop outside the kitchen, where Gerda and Kai were having a casual chat.

"Gerda! Kai!" Anna greeted them excitedly as she detached herself from her sister to give the two maidservants who had been like parents to her after her biological parents had passed away.

Elsa pulled both Gerda and Kai into a group hug, with her sister included, of course.

Both the girls returned the hug with kind greetings in response. As shocked as Anna was when Elsa joined the group hug. Anna didn't know why it surprised her. But it did. Although she wasn't complaining.

 **((That's it for this chapter! Let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	2. Chapter Two-The Picnic Surprise

((Here's Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews!)

"Come for your basket?" Gerda smiled, holding Elsa's basket, filled with chocolates. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much!" Anna replied with a huge grin on her face, and gave Gerda one last hug. 'We'll be back later!" She assured the maid as she took the basket. Anna looked at the basket and got a small shock of how heavy it was.

"Lots of chocolate." Elsa chuckled, and took the basket from Anna, after she noticed that Anna was struggling with it. "You take the blanket and I'll take the basket."

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "She's always looking after me." She exhaled silently. As Anna passed her sister the basket and took the blanket, she couldn't help but notice the cool touch of her sister's hand.

"Always." Elsa winked as they made their way out to the garden.

That wink alone was enough to send Anna into bliss and she struggled to keep her jaw from dropping. Her face was blanketed in a heavy blush sand she hoped her sister wouldn't notice. But as these reoccurring though swam through her head on the way to the gardens, Anna found her herself liking the effect of Elsa's previous flirtatious manner. However, Anna shrugged it off and kept on walking.

They finally got to their special picnic spot and Elsa motioned for Anna to set out the blanket.

Anna gracefully (for once) fanned out and lay the blanket down. The scenery that surrounded them was decorated in an array of colourful flowers. No wonder it was Elsa's favourite spot.

Elsa smiled back at her sister and opened the picnic basket.

Anna loved the garden. Whenever she was feeling lonely or upset, like when Elsa wasn't around, this was where you could find her. She found its quiet, yet vibrant nature calming. She watched as Elsa opened the brown, slightly aged picnic basket, allowing the fresh scent of chocolate to waft in the already beautiful smelling air. Quickly, Anna's lips stretched into a smile.

"I can't wait.' Anna smiled.

Elsa set out the chocolate and took a heart-shaped chocolate. The scent wafted up to her nose and she impatiently bit it into it.

But disaster struck….as Elsa began to cough violently.

Anna gasped in a state of panic. "Elsa!" She approached Elsa, panicking as she placed on Elsa's back.

"It's okay! You'll be okay!" Anna said panicky, as she mentally cursed herself for not bring any drinks.

Elsa breathed heavily in and out, her eyes widening as she turned more pale. The chocolate dropped from her hand, as she turned limp and collapsed.

Anna felt Elsa fall limp against her. She panicked as she held her sister and shook her lightly.

"Elsa?! Elsa! Please wake up!" Her reen eyes watered, now barely holding back tears. Anna was completely confused as to what had just happened to her sister.

Elsa lay unconscious against her worried sister.

Anna mentally went through a list to bring her sister back. She ruled out mouth to mouth (for obviously reasons) and anything that involved CPR in general because she didn't know how to do that. Quickly, she made a run to the castle to bring Elsa some water.

She collided with Kerjell, one of the castle guards. "Your Highness!" He gasped and bowed deeply. "My deepest apologies! Where are you rushing to?"

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	3. Chapter Three-Wake Up Please!

**((I know I left the last one on a massive cliff-hanger, so here you go!))**

"Kerjell!" Anna gasped, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to get the words out. "M-my sister fell unconscious at our picnic and I don't know what happened or what to do! I was going to go get water from the castle." Anna stammered.

Kerjell was suspicious. As an Arendelle guard for over ten years, he knew that a royal falling unconscious while they were otherwise healthy, was a bad sign. He turned to the princess.

"Your Highness, I'll fetch the water. If I may suggest, you should fetch the royal physician immediately."

Nodding, Anna sped off to fetch the royal physician, Dr. René Laennec. Once Anna located him, she informed him of the worrying matter and brought him back to where her sister's undisturbed form still lay.

Dr. Laennec, a respectable doctor and a friend of the royal family, wasted no time when he saw the queen's unconscious body. He rushed to the queen's side and produced a stethoscope from his bag and gently placed it under the queen's dress.

Anna felt her face burn with something she couldn't decipher but she didn't want to disturb doctor or comment on what he was doing. She just guessed it was part of fixing her sister.

Dr. Laennec listened for a few moments before he rapidly reached for a green bottle in his medical bag and placed the contents into a syringe and placed it into Elsa's vein in her right arm.

"That should do it. You're lucky you called me early, so I could have saved her." He paused to notice the bewilderment on Anna's face and tried to explain the situation.

"Those chocolates have been tampered with." He pulled on gloves and picked up the piece of chocolate Elsa had bitten out of and turned it to Anna. "That black colour inside it, is arsenic, a deadly poison if not treated immediately. I need to examine you as well as anyone else who has been in direct contact with the chocolates."

"What in all of Arendelle…?" Anna whispered to herself, while staring at the offending piece of chocolate, barely able to take in what the doctor was saying. She was slightly grateful she didn't have a piece. Anna took her sister's abnormally cold (even for Elsa) hand in her own. She thanked the doctor through sniffles and waited for her sister to wake up.

A few moments later, Elsa began to cough and her eyes fluttered open. Dr. Laennec leaned over and checked her pulse.

With Elsa's head now resting in her lap, Anna struggled to hold back her tears as bleary green eyes meet watery turquoise. "E-Elsa?" Anna stammered.

"A-A-Anna? What happened?" Elsa replied.

"Elsa, y-you fainted. The chocolate was laced with poison." Anna struggled to get the words out as she moved a strand of platinum hair from her sister's pale face.

"WHAT?! By who?!" Elsa exclaimed in shock.

"W-we haven't found that out yet, but we both need to be examined." Anna stuttered as she wiped the wet tears off her cheeks. "A-Are you g-gonna be ok-okay?" The familiarity of the words hit her like an avalanche.

Conscious of the situation, the doctor stepped forward. "The medicine I gave her in the syringe is the antidote. I may need to give it to you as well, Your Highness. Her Majesty may have a slight fever, but she will be fine after a few days rest. I would like both of you to follow me to my office."

Anna nodded numbly and picked up her sister bridal style and prepared to carry her to the office. Elsa winced slightly but snuggled into her sister.

Anna's heart skipped a beat and she felt a soft smile pull at her lip as she looks at her sister's tired form. However, she quickly pulled her teary eyes away to resist walking into something and letting her mind roam.

Elsa reached her hand up to wipe Anna's teary eyes. It caused Anna to blush heavily and she hoped Elsa wouldn't notice. Instead finding comfort in the cool touch of Elsa's fingers across her blushing cheeks.

"Don't cry snowflake, I'm in good hands."

Anna felt stupid for taking in literally. "You scared me. I hope you'll be okay."

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!))**


	4. Chapter Four-Medical Mayhem

**((Glad you guys are enjoying this story so far! I want to try get a chapter up each day. Here you go! Reviews are appreciated!))**

"I'll be okay. I just hope you will be." Elsa replied reassuringly. "You better go first."

Anna decided to the brave one. Once arriving at the physician's office, Anna gently set Elsa down gently on a medical bed on a nearby medical bed. She planted a kiss on her head before following the doctor into a small examination room.

The doctor sat down in a large chair behind a desk. Anna seated herself in one of the patient chairs on the other side of the desk and gripped the armrests nervously.

"Welcome to my office, Your Highness. I am sure this place is familiar to you, due to your clumsiness. Shall we begin?" He asked.

As Anna gripped again at the seat, she tried not to wince at her own insecurities that plagued her mind. Instead, she hid her distress with a barely visible nod.

He fetched a robe for her, similar to her own nightgown, but had no sleeves.

"Could you put this on, please?" He asked, motioning to the robe. It was light blue in colour.

Following orders, Anna undressed and put on the robe. She folded her dress and set it in her lap as she ran her hands against its soft material.

He motioned for her to sit up on the examination table. It was similar to the one Anna had set Elsa on.

Anna did as she was told, but tried not to be intimidated by the images of ill looking Elsa laying on the table. Anna thought about who could have possibly done this terrible crime to her. Anyone who hurt her Elsa was going to pay a hefty price.

Dr. Laennec picked up his stethoscope and placed the chest piece just under Anna's left breast.

Knowing the cue, Anna took a slight inhale and stared at the cream coloured, sterile wall behind the doctor. Her hands gripped the examination table, finding comfort in its cushioned texture.

Dr. Laennec didn't notice. He was concentrating on the sound of Anna's heartbeat, as he knew that an abnormal heart rhythm was a common symptom of arsenic poisoning.

Anna continued taking deep breaths. It was calming yet the chest piece was cold against her hot, freckled skin. Once the doctor had finished the procedure, Anna summoned up all the confidence she could.

"Do you know who put the poison in the chocolate?" Anna asked curiously.

The doctor thought for a moment in silence. He seemed deep in thought.

"I am not sure, Your Highness. I can ask the guards if they saw any suspects." He replied, reaching for the antidote as a precaution."

Anna sighed with a nod. Her thoughts immediately drifted to her nearby sister. _Poor, poor Elsa._

Deep in her thoughts, Anna didn't notice the doctor inserting the needle into her vein. Once she noticed the sudden sharp pain in her left arm, she shut her eyes and tried to relax as she felt herself tense up.

"Is this really necessary?!" Anna blurted out.

"Within these office walls, Your Highness, you are a patient, not a princess."

Anna sucked in a breath of embarrassment. "S-sorry. I…I'm just worried for my sister and I'm not a fan of needles."

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!))**


	5. Chapter Five- I'm Here For You, Elsa

**((Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!))**

Dr. Laennec gave her a gentle, but understanding smile. "It's alright." He replied as he covered the place where he put the needle in with a piece of cloth.

The princess exhaled slowly and whispered a word of thanks.

"Are you going to check on my sister again, like you said?" Anna asked him.

"Yes." He replied. "You may get dressed."

Anna put her dress back on and thanked the doctor a second time. She folded the robe and set it next to her on the table.

"You're very welcome." He replied. "I am going to go examine your sister now. You are welcome to join me."

Anna nodded, blushing deeply. "Okay.." She replied, hesitantly, expecting to witness exactly what the doctor had just put her through.

The doctor gathered his equipment and placed it into his bag. He began to make his way over to Elsa, fetching a clean robe on his way.

Anna followed silently as they reached Elsa, who was napping in the spot that she had left her. An adoring smile graced over Anna's face as she scanned over the blonde's pale complexion.

"I think you'd better be the one to wake her. I'm sure she'd be more comfortable with that." Dr. Laennec said to Anna.

Anna approached her sister slowly, before kneeling before her. Timidly she placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder "Els..?" She asked as she shook her sister's shoulder slightly and waited for a reaction.

Elsa winced slightly before she opened one eye.

Anna flinched and quickly took her hand off her sister. "Elsa, it's time to be examined. Do you want me to be there with you?"

Elsa nodded and reached out her hand for her sister to hold, like a child toward her mother.

Anna couldn't help the hint of a smile that pulled on her lips as she slowly took her sister's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Elsa gently kissed Anna's fingers and smiled. Anna's heart soured and she blushed heavily. A warm feeling spread through her.

" _Why does this keep happening?"_ Anna wondered as she stared deeply into her sister's gorgeous turquoise eyes.

The doctor handed Anna a robe to help Elsa get in.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked softly, trying to distract the both of them from what was about to take place. Anna unfolded the gown with shaking hands.

"I vomited while you were being examined, so I don't feel so great."

"Yes, Your Majesty, a side effect of the poisoning." The doctor said, stepping in.

"Aww Elsa…." Anna said sympathetically, fighting the urge to pull her sister into a hug, but considering how Elsa felt, she decided against it.

Elsa gently gave Anna a kiss on the cheek as she helped her undress.

Anna's face glowed red for the next few minutes as she forced her eyes to look anywhere but Elsa as she helped her into the robe. Anna felt a tingling spread through her as she tried not to pay attention to it.

Elsa let out a heavy cough into her arm as she continued to hold onto Anna's hand. Elsa squeezed it gently. Anna knew that Elsa was terrified of the doctor's office as a child and that is still frightened her to this day.

Anna hated seeing Elsa anything but healthy. It hurt her to not see the healthy smile she knew and loved. The Elsa she stared at now was different. The light in her normally bright turquoise eyes were unusually dim. Anna squeezed her hand back. Her heart fluttered as she gently assisted in placing the gown over Elsa's head. Anna let the gown cascade and cover Elsa's torso.

Elsa slid her hands through the sleeve holes and reached out again for Anna's hand. They intertwined their fingers once again.

Anna's heart skipped yet another beat. She held Elsa's hand with an assuring strong grip, aas she looked at Elsa sadly. She hoped the blush in her cheeks had faded.

Elsa smiled weakly back at her sister as the doctor quietly approached them. Elsa's hands began to shake and her heartbeat quickened as she tensed up.

Anna noticed her nerves and kissed her sister on the forehead. "Just relax, Elsie. He's not going to hurt you, I'm right here. I promise you'll be okay" Anna whispered. She took a deep breath to keep her tears at bay.

The doctor moved towards Elsa's chest with his stethoscope. Elsa gasped, going more pale than usual and blocked his path, shaking.

"Els, come on. You've got this!" Anna exclaimed, encouragingly. She searched deep into Elsa's eyes before she shot the doctor a look of apology.

Elsa whimpered slightly as her eyes met Anna's. Her sister's sympathetic look was enough to calm her nerves and she lowered her hand.

Anna never broke eye contact with her sister throughout the entire procedure. Her heart thumped so violently in her chest that she was sure Elsa could hear it. But she didn't let it bother her, simply smiling at her sister and making sure Elsa felt as safe as possible.

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!))**


	6. Chapter Six-Serious Blushing

**((Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!))**

"Once all of this is over, we can rest. You can take a nap and I won't leave you for a second." Anna whispered to Elsa as she held her hand.

Anna desperately wanted to pull Elsa into an enormous cuddle, but she knew she couldn't disturb the doctor. She had already yelled at him, and she didn't want to irritate him more.

Elsa nodded, trying to ignore the doctor touching her chest and tried only to look at her sister.

"Just take some deep breaths, Your Majesty. The speed of your heart is worrying me. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Just keep looking at your sister."

Light turquoise eyes meet Anna's green eyes and stayed there. Elsa inhaled deeply as she met her sister's eyes.

Time slowed down for Anna then. She wasn't really sure what to feel, but all she really wanted was for Elsa to be okay. She felt a sense of love swell up in her chest, but this was nothing new, as this often happened around Elsa. Anna had learned to control it under all circumstances, as she was afraid that if she let it show, it would scare her sister off. The thought of it showing it, frightened her. Anna tried not to think about it, when the doctor interrupted her thoughts once again.

"Good. It's slowing down. You're doing well, Your Majesty." He said with a smile.

Anna let a smile curve her lips. She was so proud of Elsa for calming down, all by herself. She understood how the doctor's procedures could have been intimidating and scary.

Anna and Elsa's hand stuck together like glue. Elsa appreciated the support and smiled back

Elsa's smile back was assuring enough to let the redhead believe that everything would be okay. That Elsa was brave and strong, well, Anna already knew she was. This just showed Anna that Elsa was going to be okay.

Elsa coughed heavily in her arm but continued to smile Anna.

Anna giggled. "Still cute." She whispered, before giving her sister's hand an endearing squeeze. Elsa chuckled. Anna looked down, worried that her sister believed she was flirting. Anna just wanted Elsa to cheer up.

The doctor replaced his stethoscope around his neck and turned to the girls.

"Are either of you in any pain, Your Highnesses?" Dr. Laennec asked, with a slightly worried look on his face.

 _"_ _My heart's breaking watching my sister, but that's all"_ Anna thought, trying to hold back tears. But she shook her head and turned to Elsa, prepping herself for the worst.

Elsa didn't let go of her sister's hand. "I have chest pain." Elsa responded. She watched as Anna's face fell at her answer and instead gave Anna's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I would have guessed, Your Majesty. The early effects of arsenic can affect the organs, the one that applies to you for the moment, is an abnormal heart rhythm."

Anna started to shake. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Noticing the worry on Anna's face, he reassured her. "It will only last a few hours, then the antidote should fix it by then. However, I suggest you both get some rest."

Elsa turned to the doctor. "What about Anna?! She's alright, correct?!" She herself had started to shake.

"Your Majesty, your sister's heart is in normal sinus rhythm. Is there anyone else who was in contact with the basket or the chocolates?"

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Our friend and castle staff Gerda." Anna answered quickly.

"Then I shall be on my way, Your Highnesses, to make sure she has not been poisoned too." He then turned to the queen. "If the pain gets any worse, call me immediately."

Anna nodded and thanked the doctor. She looked at Elsa. "W-would you like help g-getting your dress back on?" Anna asked timidly.

Elsa smiled. "Yes please. That would be wonderful."

Anna nodded and inhaled deeply, their hands still linked. Anna used her free hand to unfold Elsa's dress and set it down carefully on the examination table. She hesitated before slowly reaching for the bottom of Elsa's robe. Anna blushed and silently chastised herself.

 _"_ _Stop getting all weird about this and just help Elsa."_ Anna thought.

Elsa lifted her arms up as Anna pulled the robe off. Elsa stood there in her underwear and bra.

Anna's face for the billionth time lit up like a torch and she bit her lip. Her eyes darted from wall to wall as she grabbed Elsa's dress. Even though it was magical, Anna knew Elsa was much too weak at that moment to use her powers. She opened it quickly, helping her sister into her dress. Her eyes glued to her sister.

Elsa put her arms back in the holes of her dress and smiled back at her sister.

A sudden yell from the hallway seemed to ruin their moment.

"OH MY SKADI!" They heard Kai yell. "SOME HELP ME! GERDA'S UNCONSCIOUS!"

Anna and Elsa exchanged looks of utter horror. Not Gerda. Anyone but her. Anyone but the woman who was practically their mother.

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!))**

 **Skadi =Norwegian goddess of snow**


	7. Chapter Seven-A Hopeful Wish

((Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!))

Just like that, everything stopped. All the colour drained from Anna's face.

"Oh my Skadi…" Anna whispered, but she knew her sister always came first. The doctor was already on his way to Gerda, so she was in good hands. Still shaking, Anna put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Come on, let's head back. You need lots of rest."

Elsa hesitated. "I…..need to know that Gerda's okay. I need to know she's okay. I need to get to her. She's like our mother, remember?"

Anna nodded and bit her lip. She wondered how they would get to Gerda quick enough. Without a word, she picked up Elsa and carried her bridal style.

Gerda lay on the floor unconscious in the kitchen. The broom that she was sweeping with lay next to her.

Anna tightened her hold on Elsa as they entered the kitchen. Seeing the sight in front in her, Anna's jaw dropped.

"Gerda!" Elsa said in a pained voice as she jumped out of Anna's arms and rushed to the old woman's side.

Anna was stunned to silence as rushed to the other side of Gerda. Elsa worriedly watched the doctor work on Gerda as tears streamed down her face.

Anna looked to Elsa. She could she how emotionally crushed she was and it broke Anna's heart. All she could do was silently wiped the tears from her sister's cheeks and place her arms around her.

Anna tried so hard to be strong for Elsa, her thoughts scrambling between her sister and her mother.

A few moments later, Gerda let out a strained wheeze and a loud cough.

Anna gasped and flinched, her eyes bulging. "G-gerda…..?" Anna stammered. "It's Anna and Elsa…c-can you hear us?" She asked.

"Anna love…." Gerda replied, taking one of Anna's shaking hands in her own. "I'm in so much pain…."

"You're going to be okay. I promise, you're in good hands. We are right here with you. We will do everything we can to figure out who did this." Anna felt the wet tears fall down her cheeks.

Anna could do nothing but stare as the doctor treated Gerda. Stare and hope that her faith would heal Gerda and her sister. She wished that it had happened to her instead of them

Elsa gently stroked Gerda's grey, aged hair while holding her hand. The old woman looked up at her gratefully.

"You're going to be okay." Anna whispered shakily. Her vision blurring from unshed tears.

Elsa reached out her free hand to wipe her sister's eyes. "I love you." She said.

 _"_ _Even in tragedy, she still looks out for me."_ Anna thought. She felt too ashamed of herself to look up. Her eyes were glued to Gerda. Elsa was so strong and brave. Anna knew that no matter how hard she tried, she could never be like Elsa. Anna so bad wanted to return Elsa's statement. But she couldn't speak with the lump in her throat and the insecurities that took over her thoughts.

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appericated!))**


	8. Chapter Eight-A Stream of Tears

**((Here's the next chapter!))**

The gentle touch of Elsa's tremulous hand against Anna's cheek made her tears stream harder. She thought that should be the one doing this to Elsa. Not the other way round.

"It's okay, my baby." Elsa said sympathetically.

Anna finally looked up at her sister, her eyes were filled with tears. There were visible tear marks on her cheeks. _"Is it, though?"_ Anna asked silently. Who was this woman? She was poised and even though tragedy, Elsa was still so strong. Anna wasn't even poisoned, but she felt the world was over whenever Elsa or someone close to her was hurt.

All Anna could do would shake her head in a silent no, before letting her tears loose. Her shoulders shook as she buried her face in her hands and wept for her sick loved ones.

Elsa embraced Anna tightly and rubbed her back.

"Oh snowflake. Oh my baby. My poor, poor snowflake." She kissed Anna on her freckled cheek as Anna sobbed in her arms.

All Anna could do was bury herself in her sister's arms and cry. She didn't know what was happening anymore. All she knew was that her heart was breaking.

Elsa hugged Anna tightly, rocking Anna gently from side to side, like a mother comforting her baby.

Everything was numb for Anna. After a few more minutes and all she could do was stare blankly at Gerda as she was treated. The tears now just silently fell. Anna felt nothing

Elsa continued rubbing Anna's back and held Anna's head tightly to her chest. She felt her heart beat against Anna's head.

"Hear my heartbeat, snowflake? As long as it beats, I will be here for you." Elsa said, comforting her sister.

Anna's lips curled into a barely visible smile as another lump formed in her throat. This time, however, Anna chose to push her luck.

"I love you." Anna choked out, her voice almost inaudible. The tears started streaming down her face again.

"I love you too." Elsa responded with a smile. "You're my favourite, Anna Banana."

Anna shook her head. The love she felt for Elsa was indescribable and almost too much for her to handle. Some of it she felt she would never be able to express. Nevertheless, these were the moments she lived for. She watched Gerda through her tears as she prayed she'll be okay.

Gerda was being helped onto a stretcher by Kai and the doctor to be taken to Dr. Laennec's office.

Anna struggled to breathe, but offered her sister her hands to help her stand.

"You two, go rest. I've got Gerda's back." Kai said, turning to the sisters.

"Me too!" Olaf said, waddling into the room. "Wait, what's wrong with Gerda?"

"I'll explain on the way." Kai replied, leading the snowman to the stretcher.

"Lean on me, it'll take some of the pressure off, walking up the stairs." Anna said to Elsa.

Anna knew the queen's quarters was on the third level, but she took her time, caring and watching Elsa's every move. There was a small silence for a few moments.

"How are you feeling, Els?" Anna asked.

"I'm okay." Elsa replied. "Still rather nauseous."

Anna sighed. "You'll be able to rest soon." _Still strong_. Anna noted.

Elsa sighed and held onto Anna. "Can you stay with me in my room? Lie with me and sing to me? Can I put my head on your chest to know you're still here?" Elsa asked.

Anna's heart soared for the billionth time that day. Her stomach bubbled with relief and excitement. She contained it, her eyes locked on Elsa's.

"Always." Anna whispered. She leaned up to press a kiss on her sister's forehead and in doing so, she felt warmth erupt in her cheeks.

Elsa smiled and brought her sister close to her chest. "I love you."

Anna inhaled the other girl's scent. For someone who resembled winter and snow, she smelled of all things warm, like lavender and vanilla. Her hugs resembled Olaf's personality. Extremely warm. Anna felt tears burn her eyes once again as she struggled to whisper.

"I love you too." Anna replied, as she briefly paused and hiccupped for a breath. _But the most painful part,_ Anna thought. _Was the part of Elsa she didn't know half of._

 **((That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!)**


	9. Chapter Nine-The Forbidden Room

**((Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!))**

"I love you more, my precious snowflake." Elsa smiled.

Anna wanted to break. How on earth did Elsa have such an effect on her? How could Elsa have gone through so much torture and still be able to show Anna she loved her? How did one smile from Elsa, calm all of Anna's nerves and turn it into serenity? Anna still had to struggle with those questions. Anna bit her lip before letting tears fall from tired eyes, before beginning the journey to Elsa's bedroom.

Elsa gently wiped the tears from Anna's eyes. "Don't cry, snowflake."

Anna wanted so badly to be the strong one. To show Elsa that although Anna had so many flaws, that in the midst of this struggle, Elsa always meant everything to her. Anna would always love and care for her sister. It's not like she didn't try, she was just too scared to show it. Elsa's soft touch made Anna shiver, but she whispered an apology and continued walking. Hoping the steady rhythm of their footsteps would calm her racing heartbeat.

Both girls cuddled each other as they walked slowly to Elsa's door.

Anna paused at Elsa's door upon arrival. Flashback of the times of where she stood outside the door. The only difference was that this time she wasn't alone. She took a nervous breath as she pulled Elsa closer before opening the door.

Elsa cuddled her sister close. Anna opened the door to reveal Elsa's room to be as neat as a pin, nothing like the mess of Anna's room.

Anna shut the door behind them.

"You might want to change into something more comfortable." Anna suggested gently, ever so slowly letting her arms slip from her sister's slim waist.

Elsa nodded and picked up her nightgown that was laying on the bed. She disappeared behind the changing screen.

Anna exhaled shakily, turning towards the door. Anything to avoid staring at the screen, her heart thumping out of her chest. A lump formed in her throat.

A few moments later, Elsa appeared from behind the changing screen, in her familiar blue nightgown.

Anna didn't hear her sister return. It was crazy to think back all those years, this was where Elsa was. This is what Elsa saw and now Anna was face to face with what she had always wanted. To be on the other side of the door. Her shoulders rose and fall with intensity as she swallowed back her tears.

Elsa noticed Anna's worry. "You okay, snowflake?" Elsa asked, worried.

Startled, Anna turned around quickly. With one glance into Elsa darkened, concerned eyes, all Anna could do was shake her head into a no.

"I just want you to be okay…." Anna whispered, barely getting the words out.

Elsa pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"It's okay. I'll be okay." Elsa replied as she rubbed her sister's back gently.

There was a long silence as Anna sobbed in her sister's arms, but she willed herself to calm down.

Elsa continued rubbing Anna's back as she hugged her gently.

Anna gave up on thinking about herself, and decided to focus on her sister. Anna looked down as she slowly began to walk to two of them to bed. Anna peeled back the covers before she helped Elsa get underneath them. It never occurred to her that this would be the first time in many, many years that they were sharing the same bed. Nevertheless, Anna treated Elsa as a glass figurine while helping her get comfortable.

Elsa pat the spot next to her, motioning for Anna to sit there.

Anna followed. Queens orders were still queens orders, even if she was bedridden. Anna carefully seated herself next to her sister and pulled the bulky covers over them.

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister. She put her head on Anna's chest to hear the steady beat of her sister's heart.

This was all that Anna wanted. This is what she craved for, everyday. This is what she lived for. Butterflies gathered in her stomach as she wrapped her arms protectively across her sister's back. One hand played with Elsa's silky platinum locks.

Elsa smiled but heard Anna's heartbeat quicken. "You okay?" Elsa asked.

 _"_ _Busted."_ Anna thought. Her cheeks heated up, but she nodded. She tried to give Elsa a trusting gaze. "A-Are you?" She stammered.

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!))**


	10. Chapter Ten-You Mean The World To Me

**((Enjoy!))**

"Yes. Your heart is going a bit fast. I'm no doctor, but are you sure, you're okay?" Elsa asked.

Anna didn't have an answer. Her heart rate usually increased around Elsa, but Elsa was never around to feel it. Anna ran a tremulous hand through her sister's hair while looking into turquoise eyes. Elsa's eyes were full of concern and something else she couldn't quite decipher.

 _"_ _She shouldn't have to worry about me."_ Anna thought.

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Anna said breathlessly. She was shocked that her voice had come out so smoothly.

"But I do Anna. I worry about you a lot. You are my everything and I love you." Elsa replied.

Anna sucked in a breath and did what she had been holding back in the past. She leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. They had never been this close before, and their noses were touching.

Anna's heartbeat quickened. Elsa's few words _'You are my everything'_ echoed in her ears and tattooed to her head. She took a shuddering breath in and closed her eyes.

"I love you too. So much, you don't' even know. But w-why do you worry about me?" Anna asked, curious.

"Because you are my beautiful snowflake and I love you." Elsa replied.

Anna chuckled as she opened her eyes to stare into her sister's. Anna's uncertain eyes met passionate turquioise.

"You're beautifuller." Anna smiled. "You have more important things to worry about."

Elsa shook her head. "You're the most important, Anna Banana."

Anna's mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of a response. How could Elsa be so perfect? How could Elsa care about Anna more than Anna did herself.

Elsa simply just smiled at her sister. Anna gave up and buried her face in the column of her sister's cool porcelain neck. Anna flushed visibly as her heart kept up its alarming rate.

Elsa chuckled. "You are so adorable."

"And you." Anna replied, pressing a kiss to Elsa's pale skin as her voice dropped an octave. "Are beyond words."

Elsa smiled, tears of happiness escaping her eyes.

Anna blushed as she laid several gentle kisses to pale skin, hoping Elsa was okay with it, Anna rarely showed her affection to her sister through physical contact, other than hugs, so this was quite a breakthrough. Kisses travelled down to slim pale shoulders dusted with barely visible freckles.

Anna looked up to see turquoise pupils shimmering with the promise of tears. Immediately, panic flushed through the princess, thinking she made the queen uncomfortable.

"Elsa…" Anna whispered, taking Elsa's cheek in her hand.

Elsa looked up and smiled at her beautiful sister. The tears stopping as their eyes met.

Anna thumb gently ran across her sister's fair cheek, staring deep into Elsa's eyes. She hoped that if she stared long enough, she would find out how Elsa was feeling. She wondered if Elsa's feelings emulated her own.

Elsa blushed deeply and smiled widely.

Anna thought she was hallucinating, but was that a tint of scarlet on the queen's once blanched cheeks? She decided it would be better not to ask. Anna bit her lip as she rested her forehead against her sisters. Their noses touched.

"I love you" Elsa said again.

"I love you too." Anna whispered. Her breath going onto Elsa's face. Absentmindedly, she leaned in more.

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!))**


	11. Chapter Eleven-Cuddles and Kisses

Elsa gave her sister a kiss on the head.

Anna blushed deeply. She was sure her sister could feel it off her face and onto Elsa's. Anna bit her lip through a smile, holding back.

Elsa smiled and pulled her sister closer.

Anna sucked in a breath as they grew even closer. Her heart was still pounding threateningly fast. She gazed intently into her sister's eyes. Eventually she gave in and pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek. Anna quickly buried her face in her sister's neck again.

"Get some rest. I need you to feel better." Anna whispered.

Elsa nodded and yawned.

Anna tried to calm her heavily breathing. She stared up at the ceiling, her lips tingling. Anna ran timid, nimble fingers through blonde hair. Anna quickly disappeared behind the changing screen to change into her nightgown. Soon, she returned to Elsa.

Elsa's eyes closed lightly.

Anna's felt her sister breathing steadily and wished hers could too. Her thoughts raced.

Elsa yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Anna felt a smile pull at her lips, never ceasing the gentle motions of her hand on Elsa's silky platinum strands.

Elsa snuggled into her sister.

Anna was very comfortable, being so close to her sister. Anna could feel Elsa's chest rise and fall with every breath.

"I hope you get better soon Elsa….I just wish I could be a better sister. I wish I could tell you how I feel." Anna whispered as she kissed Elsa's cheek. "I'm sorry…."

"You're a brilliant sister." Elsa mumbled.

Anna's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. Did Elsa really say that?

"Thank you…" Anna whispered, chuckling. "Go to sleep now." Anna shook her head, feeling blood rush to her face. Elsa giggled.

"She's too cute." Anna thought. She felt nothing but love bloom throughout her. She felt like a coward for not telling Elsa how she really felt. She felt Elsa go back to sleep.

"This dork…" Anna chuckled, feeling Elsa's breathing even out. Anna lays a few kisses on Elsa's cheek before letting her thoughts take over. Anna let her thoughts take over, before falling asleep after a few hours.

Everything was quiet in Elsa's room, the girls' breathing in sync.

Suddenly, Elsa began to wheeze in her sleep.

Anna woke up with a start, hearing the suspicious sound. It took her a moment to find out the source of the sound. She felt panic stricken as she discovered it was coming from Elsa. Anna gently shook Elsa's shoulder, trying to wake her up.

Elsa didn't move, but kept wheezing loudly.

Anna tried to calm her nerves. She tried to shake Elsa again, this time harder as well as speaking harder.

"Elsa, wake up!" Anna said desperately, rolling off her sister. She guessed that the pressure Anna was putting on Elsa was the problem.

Elsa's eyes suddenly opened and she gasped for air. "Can't breathe! Can't breathe!" Elsa gasped out, still wheezing.

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!))**


	12. Chapter Twelve-I Can't Live Without You

Tears poured out of Elsa's eyes as Anna watched in horror, her heart racing.

"It's okay, Elsa. You're going to be okay, just try to calm down." Anna said softly. She was at a complete loss as to what to do. Anna couldn't call out because she knew no one was awake. She couldn't run to the doctor because his office was on the level below and she knew she wouldn't make it.

Luckily, Kerjell was doing a patrol around the Royal quarters. Hearing loud wheezing from Elsa's room, he knocked on the door, ready to defend the royals with his life if they were in danger.

Anna heard the knocking and gasped. "PLEASE GET THE DOCTOR, MY SISTER CAN'T BREATHE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly deafening her sister. Desperately, Anna helped her sister sit up so she could grip her shoulders and rub her back.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Kerjell replied and raced to the doctor's quarters.

"I got you Elsa, you're going to be okay." Anna said sympathetically.

Hearing the frantic news, the doctor grabbed his bag and a long vertical tank and followed the guard. Dr. Laennec, did not care he was in his pajamas. This was a medical emergency, and fashion sense did not matter now.

A minute or two later, while Anna continuously wiped the tears from Elsa's blanched face, the door swung open. Anna breathed a sigh of relief as Dr. Laennec walked through the entrance of the door with the guard that had fetched him.

"Hello, Your Highnesses." Dr. Laennec said, doing a quick before rushing over to the queen. She was still wheezing loudly. "Please excuse the pajamas. I came here in a hurry."

"Hello Doctor. Thank you for coming at these late hours and in such quick time." Anna said, glancing at the man's pajamas. She concealed a snort of amusement and grabbed her sister's hand. Anna felt Elsa's hand tremble against hers and gave Elsa a reassuring smile.

Anna watched as he reached into his bag to pull out a mask. He attached it to the tank and turned a knob on the tank. He handed it to Anna.

"Please put this on your sister's face."

Anna felt her face blush as red as a tomato as her hands brushed past Elsa's pale face. She placed it on Elsa's face and pulled the strap over her head. Being this close to Elsa seemed like it lasted a century.

Anna gave her sister's hand a squeeze, wishing she could kiss her sister, but she knew she had to leave room for the doctor to perform the medical aid Elsa needed.

"Unbutton her gown please." Dr. Laennec said.

Anna froze and her eyes widened. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked her sister.

Elsa shook her head. "Neeed….you…..just….do…it.." Elsa replied, still wheezy.

Blushing deeply, Anna reached for the buttons on Elsa's nightgown. Undoing the buttons and revealing the queen's bare chest was an experience Anna would never forget. She tried to not gasp at the beauty of the queen's body.

"Your Majesty….you're beautiful…." She mouthed to Elsa. Elsa winked back.

Dr. Laennec pushed Anna aside gently and placed his stethoscope on Elsa's bare chest.

"Breathe in as best as you can, Your Majesty."

Anna looked at her sister hopefully. She placed a lingering kiss to her sister's hand, never breaking eye contact

Elsa wheezes while breathing in. The doctor face says everything. He clearly doesn't like what he's hearing. "Again please."

Anna bit her lip.

"You can do this. I'm right here." Anna whispered. The scene almost looked like Elsa was giving birth rather than having trouble breathing. Elsa inhaled, wheezing again.

"I've come to a diagnosis. The poison weakened her heart, but we seem to be not out of the woods just yet. The poison has triggered a disease in her lungs, known as asthma."

Anna's mouth dropped to the floor. Asthma?! Wow she was caught off guard.

"I-is…she going to die?" Anna asked the doctor, barely able to get to the words out. Anna could already feel tears stinging at her eyes. She couldn't imagine a life without Elsa.

"Oh My Skadi! No. If it was the 1700's, oxygen therapy would be not invented and I would say she would not survive. But this is the 1800's. We have oxygen therapy and now, inhalers. Your sister is very likely to survive." Dr. Laennec.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank Skadi._

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!))**


	13. Chapter Thirteen- Never Anger Anna

Anna peered at Elsa's mask. " _Guess that means no more kisses then."_ Anna thought sadly. "How do we treat asthma, Doctor?' Anna asked.

The doctor pulled out a jug-like container, with a straw-like pipe sticking out of it.

"What is that?" Anna asked.

"A relatively new invention, Princess, known as an inhaler. The gas inside the jug is known as salbutamol, a miracle helper in asthma. I'd like Her Majesty to keep the mask on for the rest of the night, as well as one inhalation of the inhaler in the morning. I will check on both of you first thing tommrow morning."

"Okay. I can't thank you enough Doctor." Anna replied.

Elsa pulled Anna close to her. "I love you. You can kiss me tomorrow when the mask comes off."

Anna giggled softly. _She literally read my mind._ "I will." Anna blushed dramatically, scarlet highlighting scattered freckles. Anna knew she would definitely take Elsa up on her offer.

The doctor gently held Elsa's pulse. "Not as fast. Your condition is improving, Your Majesty."

Elsa smiled behind the mask, clutching her sister's hand with her free hand. "I love you, precious snowflake." Elsa smiled, pulling her sister into a tight hug. Anna squeezed her sister back.

Suddenly, the doctor pulled them apart.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Anna yelled, glaring at him. Elsa glared at him too, for ruining her moment.

Dr. Laennec gasped at the anger of the princess. "Your Highness, I-I didn't mean it in an offensive way. Hug away. I just thought I should check you too for asthma. It might be genetic."

"S-sorry…I just…never mind. Examine away." Anna replied. She puffed her cheeks out a little, but didn't complain anymore. She knew it'd be worth it in the end.

Elsa chuckled slightly at Anna with her puffed out cheeks. She poked her finger into one of them. The doctor motioned for Anna to sit on the end of Elsa's bed.

Anna let out a laugh and looked at her sister mischievously before following the doctor's orders. He must have thought Anna was nuts.

Elsa giggled but her smile quickly disappeared as she watched the doctor began to approach Anna.

Anna unzipped her nightgown, pulling her arms out of the sleeves so that her chest was exposed. She faced her back towards Elsa, as her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Her exposed shoulders were smattered with very visible freckles. Anna's heart rate began to increase and blood rushed to her face, but she continued breathing normally. Anna could feel curious turquoise orbs burning holes into her back.

The doctor pressed his stethoscope to her hot freckled skin.

The metal was cold against her flushed skin. Her fingers shook nervously.

Elsa noticed Anna's nervousness and reached out to rub Anna's back gently,

Anna flinched ever so slightly when a very cold hand came into contact with her bare skin. Her warm flushed skin. She knew Elsa was watching. Anna blushed harder at the thought and stared intently at the wall behind the doctor.

"Alright, Princess, deep breath in." Dr. Laennec said bravely, hoping not to anger Anna again.

After calming down, Anna did what she was told. Her freckled shoulders rose as she inhaled audibly.

Elsa watched worriedly.

"And out, and again."

Anna repeated the process. It felt like it was taking centuries.

"You sound good, Princess. Nothing wrong with that."

Anna released a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor.

Elsa sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

Anna smiled in amusement. "Me too."

While the doctor repacked his bag, Elsa motioned to the doctor and did the cutting neck motion, behind his back.

Anna hid a barely concealed laugh behind her unoccupied hand and nodded.

Elsa laughed and did a punching motion.

Anna bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, giving her sister an amused smirk. Something in her stirred and she suddenly wanted to kiss her sister. But she didn't.

Elsa still snorted with laughter.

Suddenly, the doctor turned around and had a face of pure confusion towards the two royals. Unfortunately for the doctor, his new pajamas pants were slightly loose, and the next thing he knew, they had fallen loose and onto the floor, and his bare bottom was right in front of the queen. The doctor froze as his jaw dropped as low as his pants.

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! If you liked it, don't forgot to leave a review! Thanks!))**


	14. Chapter Fourteen-Mucking Around

Anna felt so much sympathy for the doctor. This man had been nothing but nice and caring to him. It was kinda sad to him blush as red as a tomato before rapidly pulling his pants.

He bid a last good night before grabbing his bag and feeling out the door. He left in such a hurry, the stethoscope around his neck fell off and landed on the floor. He was too embarrassed to notice

However, unfortunately for the doctor, Elsa was still laughing her head off.

"Well…he had a nice willy." Elsa chuckled, her eyes unusually wide. Elsa noticed the stethoscope on her bedroom floor. She picked it up and put it around her own neck.

"Look at me! I'm a sister loveblocker!"

 _"_ _Oh, so that's what she was doing. Was Elsa flirting with her?"_ Anna thought. Absentmindedly, Anna burst into fits of laugher, forgetting her dress was halfway down her chest.

Elsa laughed even harder and placed the chest piece on her own chest. "UNDER THE SKIN BEATS THE HEART OF A GLADIATOR!" She yelled like a maniac.

Anna almost couldn't breathe herself. Maybe Elsa shouldn't be getting so hyper if she was just told she has asthma. But Anna didn't want to ruin the fun. Besides, Elsa was wearing an oxygen mask now.

Elsa was in hysterics with tears of laughter coming out of her eyes.

Anna wiped Elsa's tears. Anna herself was still laughing so hard her stomach began to hurt.

Elsa was still laughing her head off. She took the chest piece of the stethoscope off her own chest and placed it on Anna's.

She put on a funny voice, which sounded similar to the doctors. "Mmmm...Princess, your heart smells like Kristoff's stinky socks! Interesting!"

Anna knew the sentence made no sense, but that didn't mean it wasn't funny.

Elsa's slightly muffled voice due to the mask made everything funnier. Anna burst into laughter so hard she fell onto the bed, clutching her stomach.

"You okay, Anna? Perhaps your heart is smelling like the doctor's butt now?! I must force you into another examination! I will strip you so I can see your boobs! Just kidding!" Elsa hysterically laughed.

Elsa said she was kidding, but the way Anna felt she was staring at her earlier made her question that. Her laughter finally subsided, but her torso still ached.

Anna's gaze caught with her sister. She shyly averted her eyes, a smile still prominent on her lips.

Elsa swung the stethoscope around wildly.

"I am the Royal Physician! I have a tiny willy and I'm grumpy ALL THE TIME!" Elsa yelled.

Anna had to clamp her hands over her mouth to refrain from making any more noise.

"Is there gas in that mask that is making you loopy?" Anna asked through giggles sarcastically. Anna very rarely saw this side of Elsa. Elsa went from flirtatious to children in the span of a doctor's pants falling to the floor.

"I don'tttttt knowwwwwwww." Elsa slurred.

Anna sighed with a hand pressed to her abs. "I like it. Although we probably shouldn't be so loud. It's really early and I'm sure we may have woken up half the castle."

The doctor suddenly came back in to find Elsa waltzing with his stethoscope and doing silly imitations of him.

"I was coming back to say that the gas may make her a little loopy. I need my stethoscope back too."

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!))**


	15. Chapter Fifteen-Can We Trust You, Doc?

"And I forgot one thing." He held up a needle with green fluid inside it.

Anna looked confused. "What is it?" Anna asked.

The doctor's eyes darted from side to side. "Uh… something to help with Queen Elsa's chest pain." He replied.

 _"_ _He didn't seem so sure."_ Anna thought suspiciously.

Suddenly, Anna felt a wave of pain surge through the left side of her chest.

"AHHH!" Anna screamed, clutching her chest. "Oh god! I'M POISONED!"

Elsa looked horrified.

"I'm gonna die, and I can't leave Elsa and-"

"Princess Anna?" The doctor said.

"I need my heart and my lungs and all my organs-"

"Princess Anna?"

"And I can't die! I can't! Like I cannot-"

"PRINCESS ANNA!" The doctor yelled.

"No need to yell!" Anna replied.

"Will you listen?! What you are experiencing is not a heart attack. It's heartburn. Probably cause by eating that enormous jar of chocolate spread I saw you eating in the kitchen! The needle I am giving your sister will help you too."

"Oh…." Anna said, a little embarrassed.

He inserted the needle into Anna's arm and then Elsa. Elsa went quite pale, but Anna quickly brushed it off.

Dr. Laennec pulled his stethoscope out of Elsa's hands.

"NOOOO! IT'S MINEEEE!" Elsa screamed.

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, still forgetting her nightgown was unzipped. "Shhhh….it's gonna be okay.""

"BUT MY BUM IS ITCHY!" Anna screamed.

The doctor quickly took his leave while they were distracted.

Anna didn't let go of her sister, her entire body shaking with silent laughter.

Elsa giggled along with her.

As their giggles became under control, Anna finally looked at her sister. Almost forgetting how close their faces were. Anna blushed.

"Okay Elsa, let's get you back to sleep. You need plenty of rest if you want to feel better."

But Elsa wasn't done with her craziness. "BUT MY BOOBS ARE HUGE! ANNA DO YOU LIKE MY BIG BOOBS?"

Anna knew it was best not to answer this question while Elsa was in this state. She let go of her sister to pull back the covers. She helped her sister into the covers.

Elsa yawned and lay down. "Your hair looks like pasta Anna. I love you." Elsa muttered.

"I love you too Elsie." Anna chuckled, joining her sister under the covers.

Elsa's eyes closed and she hugged Anna.

Anna wrapped her arms around the queen. She placed kisses on her forehead then her cheeks before snuggling into her.

"Good night Els." Anna whispered.

Elsa tried to chew on a bit of Anna's hair. "Ew Anna! I think you need cooking lessons. Your pasta is disgusting"

Anna shifted her hair so her sister could no longer reach it.

"You're wearing a mask Elsa…" Anna reminded her, chuckling slightly

"Oh yeah. Night Anna."

Anna pat her sister's head and gave her one more kiss on the head. She shut her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep. Her mood brightened from the crazy events that had occurred. Especially Elsa's fun side peeking through.

Anna held Elsa close, as Elsa muttered insignificant things in her sleep.

"Sandwiches…..yum…the queen like sandwiches….give them to me.." Elsa muttered

((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!))


	16. Chapter Sixteen-Dreams VS Reality

Anna pat her sister's head and gave her one more kiss just because she felt more confident while Elsa was still loopy. She shut her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Elsa slept soundly, whilst cuddling her sister. She buried her head in Anna's chest.

Anna moaned softly in her sleep as her hands moved across Elsa's back. Suddenly, Elsa let out a loud snore.

Anna woke up with a start, to the sound of muffled snoring. She studied Elsa's face for any signs of pain or suffering, but she found nothing but a beautifully crafted face. Her gorgeous features were half covered by the oxygen mask helping her breathe. Anna smiled to herself and fell back to sleep, still holding Elsa's pale hand.

Anna's dream played out perfectly in her head. Images of her and Elsa played in her dream. They were laying together, similar to them now. The only difference was, that Elsa wasn't sick and wasn't on an oxygen mask. Nothing would make them separate. Anna was leaving lingering kisses to the queen's cheek, muttering 'I love you' to pale, beautiful porcelain skin.

Elsa was also dreaming about the picnic, but the difference was, that the chocolate was perfect and wasn't poisoned.

Anna's dream took a twist when Elsa asked her to stop and get off her. Elsa then exclaimed she was uncomfortable, leaving Anna in tears.

Tears began trickling down the sleeping girl's face. Though Anna still slept

Elsa heard slight sobbing, and she opened one eye. "Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna woke up to Elsa's voice. She opened her eyes, being startled by the mask and the dream. The dream suddenly took a toll on Anna, and she quickly got off Elsa. She blinked and let the tears rolled down. She quickly looked away.

"Anna? Snowflake?" Elsa asked again.

Anna took a shuddering breath and looked at her sister. Anna didn't want to keep her sister up because of her stupid problems.

"I'm alright. I'm okay. You can go back to sleep….." Anna replied, completely lying to Elsa's face.

Elsa knew Anna wasn't really okay. She could see it in her eyes. "I love you…."

Anna's heart soared and her breathe hitched in her throat. She knew Elsa would never love Anna the way Anna loved Elsa.

"I love you too." Anna whispered, more tears falling down her cheeks. The images of her dreams haunting her mind.

Elsa smiled and wiped Anna's tears away.

"You need to go back to sleep, Els." Anna whispered back, her eyes not quite meeting her sister's. The gentle strokes of Elsa's thumb on her eyelids made her blush.

"Only if you're okay." Elsa replied, sympathetically.

The last Anna wanted to do was burden her sister with her own stupid feelings. She just needed a way to find another way over them. She took a shuddering breath and nodded.

Elsa nodded and went back to sleep.

Anna watched her sister fall asleep, tears flowing freely down her freckled cheeks. She suddenly believed everything in her dream was true. Anna decided she would back off and give her sister the space she needed. Anna left a visible gap between her and her sister, even though Elsa still held onto Anna's hand.

 **((That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!))**


	17. Chapter Seventeen-Sudden Sickness

Anna woke at sunrise to gagging and gasping. At first she thought it was coming from the hallway, but she heard a familiar moan coming from the bathroom, following by more gagging. She peered at a single mask on the bed.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed, trying to race off the bed, but a strange dizziness overcame her and she fell to the ground. Her heart pounded and she staggered towards Elsa. She nearly fainted on the way, her face drained of all colour. She placed a comforting hand to Elsa's back, but darkness took over her and she collapsed.

Anna woke to a damp rag being gently pressed to her forehead. She felt a familiar cold hand in hers as she looked up to the person placing the rag on her forehead.

Anna gasped so dramatically, she choked on lack of air.

"GERDA?!" She rasped out, coughing slightly.

Gerda stroked Anna's hair gently. "Save your strength, Anna love. The doctor's coming. Are you alright? I brought you both some breakfast." Gerda motioned towards a tray with chocolate waffles and hot chocolate for Anna, and porridge and peppermint tea for Elsa. Both of their favourite breakfasts.

Anna was in disbelief. She pressed a hand to her chest. "Y-You're better?! Thank goodness! How are you feeling?"

"Well I wanted to continue with my duties. I still have a headache, and my chest hurts a little. Since the chocolate didn't come into contact with my mouth, I guess the effects weren't as severe as your sister."

Anna wanted nothing more than to embrace her friend. "I'm so happy. I'm so glad. Thank you, thank you."

Gerda smiled, pulling the princess into a hug. Anna wrapped her arms tightly around the beloved staff member and friend.

"Welcome back, Gerda." She whispered.

"Thank you, love." Gerda replied.

Elsa smiled and pulled Gerda into a hug. "You poor girl." Gerda sighed, stroking Elsa's hair.

Anna pouted and nodded in agreement, her heart breaking for her still unwell sister.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Gerda asked, breaking off the hug.

Anna nodded eagerly, thanking Gerda for the hundredth time, finally noticing the carefully put tray laying just inches besides her

There was a knock at the door, and the doctor stepped in.

"Good morning, doctor." Anna greeted the doctor, trying to be easy on the man regarding last night's events.

The doctor bowed, for a moment, a perplexed look on his face.

"Good morning, Your Highness. And how are you today, Your Majesty?" He aked.

Anna let her sister answer first. She gave her a shy and curious glance.

"I'm okay, I can breathe better than last night. The mask helped." Elsa replied.

Anna sighed in relief, then she blushed realizing how loud it was. She covered it wiith a smile.

"She slept mostly well. I'm glad to heat she's better." Anna replied.

"Excellent." Dr Laennec replied. He moved forward to examine Elsa.

After a quick and thorough examination, the doctor smiled.

"You're sounding much better, Your Majesty. Your breathing has improved. I'd like you to be off the oxygen mask for the moment. We can put it back on if she feels short of breath. But for the moment her breathing sounds more later."

Anna gasped silently. "I can finally…" She couldn't even finish the sentence. She shook her head quickly at herself. The dream really took a toll on the way she communicates and acts with her sister. She plastered a smile to her face.

Elsa winked at Anna, knowing what she was thinking.

Anna started beating so fast she forgot how to breathe. Her face reddened so much, she got a strange look from Gerda. She coughed and looked away quickly. She ran a hand through her hair.

 **((Thanks for reading! If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review!))**


	18. Chapter Eighteen-Sisterly Giggles

Anna suddenly felt really self-conscious. She stared at Gerda with rosy cheeks. She hoped Gerda didn't catch the little exchange…or did she? Anna almost didn't want to know. Her feelings were slipping out faster than she could stop them.

Anna looked at the tray of food, suddenly getting lost in her thoughts, Lack of sleep slowly catching up to her. She shook it away.

The doctor stood up, interrupting Anna's thought. "I'll be back to check on you around lunch, Your Majesty. Call me immediately if there are any problems." The doctor said with a bow.

"Thank you sir. Will do." Anna replied.

"You are most welcome." He replied.

Anna watched the man exit. Then she turned to her sister, not able to meet her sister's eyes.

"Looking better already." Anna smiled.

"Glad his pants didn't fall down again." Elsa laughed.

Anna nodded and chuckled. She tried to keep her eyes off her sister's still exposed shoulders. "M-me too."

"Girls…what happened?" Gerda said, confused, giggling slightly.

"Last night, when Elsa was having an asthma attack, before the doctor left, his pants dropped." Anna said with a smirk.

"Elsa had an asthma attack?" Gerda repeated, worried. "But his pants fell down?!"

Anna nodded. "They're both better now. Elsa was pretty loopy for the most of it."

"I don't remember anything." Elsa said. "What did I do?"

Anna took a deep breath. "Um..you were making quite the impressions of the doctor when he left his stethoscope here." Anna decided to leave out the name calling and the screaming out that the doctor was a loveblocker, for the sake of Gerda's presence and Anna's steady heart rate.

"Oh. My. God." Elsa laughed.

Anna chuckled and looked down.

Elsa eyed the stethoscope on the floor. "He left it here again." She giggled.

Anna swiftly got up and grabbed it before Elsa got another chance. "Is there any way you can return this for us?" She asked Gerda, chuckling.

"Of course, Your Highness." Gerda smiled, knowing the queen's hilarious shenanigans

Anna released her breath and mouthed a 'Thank you so much' She knew that if Elsa was to act the way she did last night, there was no telling how Anna would react.

"We should probably eat breakfast before it gets cold." Anna replied.

"You're welcome." Gerda replied.

Anna felt blood rush to her cheeks. All she could do was nod. She eyed the food before taking it and placing it gently at the foot of her bed so her sister could reach her breakfast.

Elsa reached for her peppermint tea and sipped it contently.

Anna longingly reached for her hot chocolate. She moaned gratefully as the sweet chocolate coated her taste buds.

Anna decided to sit in the comfortable silence. She began to eat the chocolate waffles. Elsa put her arm around Anna.

Anna's blush deepened and she tried to hide it behind a napkin. "H-how are you feeling?" She asked her sister.

"Better. I'm glad my breathing is slightly better. Being not able to breathe is a terrifying feeling. The heart rate monitor is a bit itchy. " A small box-like machine measuring Elsa's heart rate was near her. Small wires from the box connected to Elsa's chest.

Anna was thankful she didn't have anything monitoring her heart rate. It would make hiding her feelings a lot harder. Even though she knew she was doing a terrible job anyway. She might have as well have a machine blurt her rapid heart rate whenever Elsa looked too much at her.

"Me too. Glad you're better. I'd get so nervous if I had a heart monitor, honestly." Anna said

Elsa chuckled. "I know, snowflake."

That nickname got Anna blushing, every time. She grinned. "Wanna share the waffles?" Anna offered.

"Sure. Shall we do 'Here comes the carriage'?" Elsa laughed.

"Elsaaaaaaaa." The flustered redhead whined, tilting her head back dramatically to meet amused turquoise pupils.

 **((Thanks for reading! If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review!))**


	19. Chapter Nineteen-Rapid Heartbeats

Elsa put a piece of waffle on a fork. "Here comes the carriage! Open wide, Anna Banana!"

Anna paused, blushing as their faces grew closer. Forcing herself to comply to ease the blood in her face.

Elsa couldn't hold in her laughter. She let out a hearty laugh.

Elsa's gentle laugh rung in Anna's ears and suddenly she was moaning against the metal of the fork in her mouth. She allowed Elsa to feed her the waffle. Elsa laughed harder as Anna took it.

Anna chewed and swallowed. She covered her blush with a hand as she swallowed. She kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Thank you." Anna replied shyly, below giggling and looking down.

"You're welcome, snowflake." Elsa replied

Anna smiled, the blush never leaving her cheeks as they finished off breakfast. Anna's lips tingled the entire time.

"Yummy? It looked yummy." Elsa asked, holding Anna close to her heart.

Anna was sure Elsa could feel the heat radiating off her face and onto Elsa's chest. Anna's breathing became heavier. She was hesitant to wrap her arms around her sister.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, feeling the heat radiating off Anna. She placed her hand on Anna's forehead. "You're not getting a fever, are you?"

Anna wanted to laugh at her sister's innocence and cluelessness. Anna shrugged then shook her head in a silent 'no'. She leaned into the cool touch of her sister's hand.

Elsa smiled again. "I'm glad."

Anna sighed in almost disappointment. She masked it to sound like one of content. She was stunned to silence. Absentmindedly, she played with a strand of platinum coloured hair.

Elsa gently stroked Anna's hair and cuddled her.

Anna nuzzled into her sister, figuring that she should just enjoy the moment, because she was. Her heart continued its fast, agonising rhythm. Anna smiled and squeezed her sister gently, as if to thank her for the cuddling.

Anna replayed the moments in her head where Elsa wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss Elsa. Anna wondered if Elsa still meant it, though she was too scared to ask or even try. Anna blushed and lay her head against Elsa's chest.

Anna listened to the steady rhythm of the Queen's heartbeat. Unlike her own, it was beating at a normal pace. Anna was both jealous and slightly alarmed. The things that happened to Anna, such as the racing heart, didn't happen to Elsa. Anna sighed and closed her eyes, not even noticing when a tear escaped her own eye.

Elsa reached down and wiped the tear off Anna's face

Anna looked up, surprised. She took a deep breath. She finally decided to ask the big question.

"E-Elsa?" She asked, her voice so soft, she could barely hear it. "D-does your heart ever skip beats?"

Elsa looked down at her sister. "Sometimes, in scary situations, or when I'm with people I love. But if it's continuous, you should get the doctor to check it out."

Anna needed to stop herself. She needed to stop putting Elsa in these situations. She needed to stop feeling. She nodded, weakly biting her lower lip. Anna simply just lay her head back onto Elsa's chest. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Anna?!" Elsa gasped and lifted Anna's head up. "Oh my god! You're crying! Are you in pain?! Do you need me to fetch the doctor again? Oh my god!" Pain and fear filled Elsa's eyes as Anna heard her panicked voice. Elsa held Anna closer.

All Anna heard was her voice and Elsa's rapid heartbeat going faster and faster.

 _"_ _So it does speed up… but it shouldn't be for me."_ Anna said to herself.

 **((Thanks for reading! If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review!))**


	20. Chapter Twenty-I Love You

**((Hi guys! I hope to be updating a lot more now. I had to get a new computer so I couldn't update for a bit. Here's the next chapter! I'll be updating my other fanfiction, 'A Sneezy Princess' so if you like this one, go check that one out too.))**

Anna was startled by the sudden panic in Elsa's voice, however, she didn't even flinch at her actions. Anna knew she didn't deserve Elsa's care. It wasn't fair for Anna to be putting her sick sister through this.

Anna nodded her head, her shoulders shaking with every shallow breath.

"I'm okay." She lied, her voice breaking, along with her heart.

Elsa pulled Anna into a large hug and squeezed her tight.

Anna let numbness take over, tears trickling down her face. The pressure of her sister's body was pressed against hers, much like the pressure of her bottled up emotions.

"You know you can tell me anything, snowflake. I worry about you a lot. If there is something wrong. You can always come to me. I would cancel all my meetings for you." Elsa said gently.

 _"_ _Don't you dare. Don't you dare burden her with your irrelevant feelings."_ Anna told herself.

"I worry about you. You shouldn't have to put up with me." Anna replied sadly.

"Put up with you? Put up with you?!" Elsa exclaimed, shocked. "Anna, I live because of you! You are my everything and everything I live for. You saved my life by showing me that love is more powerful than fear. I live because you help me to keep on living. We worry about each other. We are sisters for a reason. I love you."

To Anna, it seemed that Elsa didn't understand. Although each of those words dug deep. It still wasn't exact. Elsa didn't feel the things Anna did, and Anna hated herself for it.

"I love you too." Anna replied, but she knew it wasn't even half of what she wanted to say. Anna finally understood after all those years how Elsa felt, keeping her secret. All because Anna didn't know how to show Elsa she loved her.

Elsa gently wiped Anna's tears and blew her nose.

Anna let her thoughts envelope her. "I'm sorry." She whispered

"For what?" Elsa asked, confused.

"For everything." Anna whispered back, willing herself not to cry again. "I'm sorry you got sick. I'm sorry I can't stop crying. I'm sorry I'm all over the place."

"It's okay, Anna. I love you just the way you are." Elsa replied with a sympathetic smile.

Anna could only swallow the lump in her throat. Giving up, she sighed. "I love you too."

 _"_ _She trusts me"_ Anna thought, biting the inside of her cheek. _"But she shouldn't."_

"I love you more" Elsa said.

Anna released a watery chuckle and snuggled into her sister's chest. Anna sighed and closed her eyes. She finally realised she was tired and hadn't got much sleep.

Elsa cuddled Anna and gently stroked her hair

Anna didn't try to hide her smile. She greatly appreciated that her sister didn't mind the physical affection.

Elsa smiled and kissed her sister on the head.

Anna felt her heartbeat skip plenty of beats, but she chose to ignore it, as she was feeling slightly drowsy. She felt herself falling asleep to Elsa's calming heartbeat.

Elsa took deep breaths as her heart beat steadily against Anna's ear.

It was strange that even though the two were so close physically, emotionally they were in separate kingdoms. The queen's heart kept a slow rhythm while Anna's was so fast it often stole her breath. All because they were simply together. Anna finally fell into a deep sleep.

But one that was attached to yet another bad dream.

 **((That's it for this chapter! If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review!)**


End file.
